


Arm Candy

by rivervixens



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Prom, Riverdale, thorn hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivervixens/pseuds/rivervixens
Summary: Summary: Cheryl and Veronica strike a deal that leads to a little more than what either of them had expected.





	

“There’s no way in hell we’re doing that again, Betty.”  
“Well why not?”  
“You know perfectly well why,” Veronica says, looking back at Betty, who shrugs and giggles a little, pressing her books toward her chest a bit more.  
Veronica continues, “You should go with Archie. Besides, I’d much rather go alone; I’ve never liked being… well…”  
“--arm candy?” Kevin cuts in, fighting through the crowd to walk next to Veronica as she looks at him in delight.  
“Exactly,” she beams, glancing first at Betty and then at Kevin, “You’ll go with Archie, and you’ll go with Joaquin, and I’ll be free as a bird,” putting her hands on her shoulders and cocking her head to the side, a small smirk on her face and eyelashes batting.  
“Of course, you’ll need a new dress and shoes. I’m thinking… Chanel with some pearls? It’s a real classic; should suit you perfectly...” Kevin continues to ramble as Veronica begins to wonder how she’ll even find the money to buy a dress, let alone a Chanel one.  
As the three of them continue striding down the halls of Riverdale High, Veronica notices Cheryl Blossom observing her every step, red lips pressing together and hair twirled around her fingers.  
⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘  
Betty steals another fry off of Veronica’s tray and Veronica looks up from her phone and glares accusingly back at Betty. Archie starts laughing, but immediately stops once he sees that Kevin is gazing at something behind Betty and Veronica.  
“Incoming ‘Ginger Bombshell’ on your six,” Kevin remarks as he nods his head toward Cheryl Blossom, the reigning queen of Riverdale High. Betty and Veronica turn their heads to see the Blossom twin hover over Veronica, placing her hand lightly on Veronica’s shoulder and comments, “You three don’t mind if I steal Veronica for a moment, would you?” looking at Betty, Kevin, and Archie for permission as if she were actually offering them a choice. When none of them responds, Cheryl exclaims, “Lovely! Oh, and remember to vote for me for Prom Queen!”  
As Cheryl pulls Veronica, unsure of what’s happening, away from her spot at the lunch table, she pretends not to hear Kevin Keller murmur, “Aren’t you supposed to have a date to be eligible for Prom Queen?”  
When Cheryl finds the two of them a spot out of sight and earshot from the rest of the group, Veronica finally asks, “So what could the great Cheryl Blossom possibly need from someone as lowly as myself?”  
Cheryl takes a moment to think, and then responds with, “Look, I know you don’t like me, and I certainly don’t like you at all either, but I have an idea that might just be useful for the both of us.” Veronica looks at Cheryl suspiciously, yet suddenly her interest is peaked. She looks around at the other students at the lunch tables and gives in.  
“Alright, alright fine. What master plan have you concocted this time?”  
“In order to be eligible for Prom Queen, one must have a GPA of a 4.0 or higher, practice in one or more extracurricular activities, and be escorted to the dance,” Cheryl starts in a matter-of-factly tone. However, Veronica already knew all of this because the principal had announced it over the loudspeaker during her homeroom class that day.  
“Okay, so what? Where are you going with this?”  
“I have achieved two of the three requirements with flying colors. However, I cannot for the life of me find a suitable escort. You, on the other hand, are currently without a date and--”  
“--Wait, wait, wait. How did you know that?”  
“I have my sources,” she mentions, and continues with, “Anyways, you are currently without a date and in desperate need of money for the tickets and an outfit.” Veronica ignores the fact that Cheryl for some reason knows about her situation and looks at Cheryl suspiciously, half-knowing where this is headed and half-scared that she’s right about it. Cheryl looked back at Veronica and noticed that she knows where this was going. She shuffled her feet a bit awkwardly, and then changed back to her confident self.  
“So, do we have a deal?”  
Veronica looks around at anywhere except for Cheryl, and plays dumb, “What do you mean? What deal?” to which Cheryl rolls her eyes and sighs, saying, “Do I really have to spell it out for you?” and Veronica nods, simply because she didn’t want to suggest something that wasn’t actually what Cheryl was intending. However, she would soon come to realize that she was, in fact, right; and this was the only time she would almost regret being right about something.  
“Be my date to the dance so that I can win Prom Queen, and in return, I’ll pay for everything and anything you could possibly need for the dance.”  
And with that, Veronica’s theories were finally confirmed; Cheryl Blossom had just asked her to the dance. It’s not like Veronica is against dating a girl, it’s just… Cheryl? Really?  
“Oh please, don’t flatter yourself. I’m obviously only asking because I need to be elected as Prom Queen,” she explains. She pulls out a plastic tube and opens one of the sides, shaking a small, white cube into her palm, and offers her some, “Gum?”  
“No thanks,” Veronica says as Cheryl shrugs and closes the bottle, popping the piece into her mouth. “Don’t you have anyone else to invite? I mean, it’s not like you’re a lesbian or anything; no one will believe I’m your real prom date.”  
Cheryl hesitates for a moment, “Mhm, yeah whatever. Listen, none of the guys here in Riverdale are really… my type. Besides, it doesn’t matter whether or not people actually believe us, because the school is legally obligated to take us seriously and enter me in as eligible. So, do we have a deal or not?” Cheryl waits for Veronica’s reply as she pops a giant bubble of her now bright pink bubblegum.  
“Umm, I’m not really sure--”  
Cheryl’s eyes sparkle as she interrupts, “Great! I’ll pick you up after school,” adjusts the purse strap on her shoulder, puts the bubblegum package in her purse, and starts to walk away.Veronica becomes confused and suddenly realizes whats happening.  
“Wait, what? What do you mean? Don’t we have cheer practice today after school?”  
“Not anymore!” Cheryl exclaims over her shoulder as she leaves Veronica utterly speechless. She hadn’t even said yes. Then again, she wouldn’t mind someone taking the stress about the expenses of prom off of her shoulders. She starts walking back to the lunch table when the bell suddenly rings. She had already brought her books with her, so she decides just to walk straight to class.  
⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘  
When the final school bell rings and Veronica finishes packing all of her stuff back into her purse, she says goodbye to her history teacher and headed to the sunny parking lot. Just like every day after school, it’s filled with people walking to their cars. Of course, parked closest to the school entrance is Cheryl Blossom in her bright red Chevrolet, applying more red lipstick while looking into the rear view mirror. Veronica approached the car with caution, still wary about any devious plans the redhead had in store. Once she gets closer and the sound of her heels start to become loud enough for Cheryl to hear them, Cheryl looks up and quotes, “Get in loser, we’re going shopping.”  
Veronica shrugs as if she were to say might as well, and gets in the car as Cheryl puts on her heart shaped glasses. The drive there is like a movie; with the fancy car, the bright sun, the blasting pop music, and their hair blowing in the wind the whole time. Of course, back in New York her life had been just like this, so she felt more at home, especially with Cheryl. Of course, even though she isn’t planning on being The New York Veronica ever again, it’s nice to get a taste of that life again.  
⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘  
After all of her determination and struggle, she was defeated. And of all the things in the world she could have been defeated by, it had to be as minuscule as a zipper. After losing all hope of getting out of this situation on her own, Veronica texts Cheryl, who’s currently looking for more dresses in Veronica’s size. And of course, Cheryl comes to the rescue.  
“Veronica?” Cheryl asks, trying to determine which fitting room Veronica went into, to  
which Veronica responds, “In here!”  
“Whats up?” calls a familiar voice from outside the fitting room door.  
“I need help unzipping this,” Veronica says, clearly ashamed of herself for not even  
being able to unzip a freaking zipper. Of course, from the other side of the door she hears a burst of laughter, which turns her face beet red.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Cheryl says, clearly still trying to suppress her laughter, “Do you want me to come in?”  
“Uh, yeah, one sec,” Veronica murmurs as she unlocks the door and carefully lets Cheryl into the fitting room and closing the door behind her. Cheryl starts to hang up all of the dresses she brought in for Veronica, and then turns to look at her. Veronica sucks her breath in and holds the caught zipper of her dress, saying, “Here,” and Cheryl says, “Yeah, I can see that,” with focused, calm eyes; Veronica notices them to be much different than her Queen Bee fiery ones. As Cheryl kneels down to fix Veronica’s dress, Veronica’s breath hitches when she feels Cheryls fingers make contact with her spine, and move downward slowly as she unzips the back of her dress, making her warm skin feel the cold breeze and Cheryl’s breaths as tingles go up and down her spine, making her bite her lip a little, but not enough for Cheryl to notice.  
“All done,” Cheryl says, interrupting Veronica's train of thought and causing her to release the breath she didn’t realize that she had held in in the first place. Then, Cheryl stands up and picks out one of the dresses she had brought into the changing room and holds it out to Veronica.  
“Here, try this one first; it's my favorite one,” she says as Veronica takes it from her. Without another word, Cheryl leaves the changing room and walks away, leaving Veronica confused and still in denial about what had just happened. She tries on the dress that Cheryl deemed to be her favorite, and discovers that it actually does look really nice on her. After posing in the mirror and staring at herself in the dress for a few more minutes, she decides that it’s the one she wants to wear to the dance. She takes it off, changes into her original outfit, and leaves the dressing room smiling. She’s oddly chipper, and she’s convinced herself that it was simply because she was going to prom; and for free!  
She finds Cheryl who buys the dress for her, and then drives her back to her house just in time for dinner. Cheryl keeps the dress though, so that they can get ready at her house before the dance. When her mom asks about what she had been doing today, she explains about the whole situation, and of course her mother says something along the lines of “Honey, if you want to date girls that’s totally fine by me; just know that I’m here if you want to talk about anything,” to which Veronica giggles and says, “Mom, really, we’re just… friends. Sort of.” To that of course, her mother gives her a questioning look, not entirely believing her. Although, Veronica isn’t sure if she believes herself either anymore.  
⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘  
Over the next few days, Veronica doesn’t see much of Cheryl at all, with the exception of cheer practice and the occasional glances in the hallway, one time of which Cheryl winks at her and she doesn’t quite know what to do with herself except continue talking to Betty. The day of the dance though, Cheryl comes up and meets her in the hallway, saying, “See you after school?” as Veronica nods in agreement. And just like last time, at the end of school Veronica rushes outside to meet Cheryl in her car, but instead of driving to the mall, Cheryl took her to her house, which was by far one of the nicest houses in Riverdale that Veronica had seen. The porch is decorated with some chairs and several lights along the front of the house, and the ivy had grown upwards, spiraling up the columns of the front of the house. And of course, the gardens on the sides of the house had been naturally planted with red roses. Veronica can see that through the windows there are a few lights on, but most of them are off.  
Cheryl takes Veronica inside and calls out to her parents telling them she’s home. They rush down to talk to her when they realize that Veronica had arrived with her.  
“This must be that Veronica girl you’ve talked about,” her father, Clifford Blossom, notices. This makes her mother come to the same realization, and she exclaims, “Oh, isn’t she such a cutie!” Veronica looks at Cheryl in confusion when suddenly she feels her take her slightly sweaty hand into her own, and to top it all off, Cheryl looks back at her and kisses her on the cheek, leaving a red imprint there.. Veronica clearly looks shocked and in a terrible nervous wreck because Cheryl’s mom says, “Oh, sweetie, it’s okay. We’re totally accepting, you don’t have to worry about that.”  
“Mom, we’re going to go upstairs and get ready,” Cheryl explains, to which her mother nods and grabs her husband’s arm and leads him into another room, continuing what Veronica assumes to be the conversation they were having before Cheryl and Veronica arrived at the house. Then, Cheryl takes Veronica’s arm and pulls her upstairs, down the hallway to the right, and making a left into what Veronica expects to be Cheryl’s room. She owned a bed that was much larger than necessary, with dark red pillows and a cream headboard, and a nightstand on either side of the bed. Next to her closet was a Hollywood vanity desk, with bright light bulbs all around the large mirror and a bench to sit at. All of her make-up was neatly tucked away, except a few brushes and lipsticks.  
“You told them we were actually going to the dance together?” Veronica says, clearly freaking out that Cheryl had told them they were… whatever they were. Weren’t. Whatever.  
“Uhh, yeah duh. Aren’t we technically going to the dance together? Besides, what else would I have told them?”  
“I… I don’t know.”  
Cheryl rolls her eyes and brings her over to the makeup table and turns on the vanity lights. Then, she reaches over, bending over the desk and takes one of the drawers, filled with makeup, out of the desk and puts it on top of the desk so that she can rummage around to find everything easily. As she does this, Veronica sits on the bench next to her. Cheryl sits down, close enough so their legs are touching and Veronica can smell her perfume.  
Cheryl picks up a bottle of creme makeup and asks, “Ready?”  
“Ready whenever you are,” Veronica replies, and closes her eyes so that Cheryl can start. She jumped a little when Cheryl’s fingers and the sponge made contact with her face.  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s okay.”  
Veronica can tell that Cheryl’s face is getting closer to hers, and she feels her breath on her own lips. Cheryl must have taken a breath mint earlier, because Veronica can smell the remnants of the mint scent. Veronica can feel her stop for a moment, and she feels Cheryl’s hand rest on her knee as she shuffles through the drawer, looking for a different kind of makeup. Veronica opens her eyes, and when Cheryl looks back at her she noticed her staring.  
“Are you,” she pauses, looking for the words to say, “uncomfortable?”  
“No,” Veronica breathes.  
“Good,” Cheryl nods and says bossily, “now close your eyes again!”  
Veronica closes her eyes and feels the brush make contact with her eyelids and flinches, but goes back to a more relaxed pose after she realizes that Cheryl’s putting on eye shadow. What Veronica doesn’t know though, is that under all the dim lights and right in front of her closed eyes is the Queen Bee Cheryl Blossom’s blushing cheeks and her sad attempt at trying not to show her giddy smile, which of course is only happening because she can feel Veronica’s short, hot breaths on her wrist.  
After Cheryl finishes the rest of the makeup she proudly says, “There. All done! You’re welcome,” stands up, and leaves Veronica to walk over to her closet.She opens the sliding doors and pulls out two dresses, Veronica’s, the dark velvet one with a lace back, and Cheryl’s, a surprisingly bright blue one with long, sheer sleeves. Cheryl offers to let Veronica change in her room while she changes in the bathroom, which she did. And, after the seemingly endless day of preparation, the two of them left for the dance.  
⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘ ⌘  
Cheryl and Veronica together walking into a dance, arm in arm, is definitely an odd sight to see for the students of Riverdale High, and that’s quite something because they’ve seen some pretty odd things recently. Of course, with just a single dark look from Cheryl the students who had been previously been staring return their gazes back to their groups of friends and their small whispers about what they had just seen. The exception, though, was the redhead, the blonde ponytail, and the GBF. Immediately after seeing Cheryl and Veronica, the three of them have a bright mix between shock and awe on their faces. Even from 20 feet away they can hear Kevin shout, “See? I told you something was up with her!” and see Betty mouth, what the hell? at Veronica, who shrugs and gives a small smile.  
Cheryl turns to Veronica and asks, “Shall we dance before they announce me as queen?” cocking her head to the side with a smirk and offering to take Veronica’s hand.  
“You know you haven’t won yet, right?” Veronica spectates as she takes Cheryl up on her offer. Cheryl ignores her question and leads her through the crowd, pressing through people all around them as the music blares loud in their ears and the lights of all colors twinkle and flash. When they stop to dance, Veronica asks, “Why are you so nice to me? You’re not this nice to other people.”  
“I guess I like you more than other people,” Cheryl says with a wink.  
Just then, the music fades and the crowd turned toward the DJ to hear the tapping of a microphone and one of the staff members saying, “Thank you all for coming. I would like to announce the Prom Queen of this year,” and then murmuring, “Even though it’s pretty obvious.”  
Everyone in the crowd laughs and chatters amongst themselves; they knew who would win.  
“Cheryl Blossom, please come to the stage!”  
The crowd claps and cheers and continues talking as Cheryl makes her way through the crowd to go up on stage and accept her crown. Her dress shines and shimmers in the light, entrancing Veronica. Of course, it wasn’t the dress she was admiring.  
“I would like to thank my family and my friends for supporting me, and also every one of you who voted for me as Prom Queen,” she continues, “And… I would also like to thank my date, Veronica… for everything.”  
The crowd cheers and claps, and Cheryl gets off the stage ash she flips her hair behind her shoulder and puts one perfectly manicured hand on her hip. They clear a path for her, and Veronica can see her coming toward her with the biggest grin on her ruby lips that Veronica had ever seen. When Cheryl finally gets up close to Veronica their faces are inches apart, and Veronica puts her arms up on her shoulders and around the back of her neck. Veronica can feel Cheryl’s hands lightly placed on her hips and she’s looking into her eyes when suddenly, the space between them closes, their lips intertwine, and Veronica can feel the butterflies in her stomach going crazy at what’s happening.  
Veronica can feel Cheryl’s lipstick rubbing off on her own lips, but it doesn’t matter. Everything has been leading up to this moment and Veronica doesn’t want it to ever end. Cheryl breaks away for a moment, and looks deeply into Veronica’s eyes and says, “You have something on your face, babe.”  
“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it! Honey and I will be posting much more soon. Please feel free to leave requests, comments, critisisms, and such.  
> ~ Peaches


End file.
